Caught
by Agent Penguin
Summary: when Harry feels guilty that the DA members got in trouble he tries to get soemthing that heals the wounds. OOTP movie scenes really


A/N: so this takes place in fifth year after Umbridge crashed the DA. I was struck with this short fic after I watch the Order of the Phoenix last night when they were all in the great hall writing lines and then when Fred and George were comforting that little boy after Harry and Snape duke it out.

Summary: Harry feels guilty about getting all those kids in trouble and he hates the fact that they had to be punished with those damn quills, so he decides to help them by breaking into Snape's storage and stealing cream to help heal the wounds.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter; they are only my puppets to do as I please. They belong the great J.K.R herself!

"Harry, are you sure this is a good idea?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Hermione I don't have a choice! Do you really expect me to just let those children suffer because of me?" Harry asked.

"Not, but-"

"No buts, I have to do this," Harry said determinedly. Hermione merely sighed and nodded her head.

"Alright," Harry said turning to the twins, "how long can you keep the distraction going?"

"Twenty minutes guaranteed," Fred Promised.

"Twenty-five with luck!" George said with a grin.

"Good. You two can take the map and I'll take my cloak," Harry said pulling out an old tattered piece of parchment and pointing his wand to it. "I solemnly swear that I an up to no good." Red lines began to bleed across the paper and small labeled dots moved across the surface. A dot in the heart of dungeons paced back and forth marked Severus Snape. All three boys grinned.

Fifteen minutes later the group of three split up. Fred and George headed towards the kitchens and Harry, wearing his cloak, made his way to Snape's office, waiting for his cue. Harry didn't have to wait long.

Not five minutes after he reached Snape's office door did three consecutive sonic booms shake the very foundation of Hogwarts. Without hesitation Snape came storming from his office, a murderous look on his face and wand in hand. Harry bit back a laugh. Merlin those twins were good. Harry waited several minutes before approaching the door, to make sure that Snape wouldn't return, and walked into the office.

Upon entering Harry shut the office door and drew his hood back, slowly making his was to the personal storage that the Hogwarts Potion Master kept. He entered it and slowly began to rummage through the different kinds of potions, elixirs, and salves, looking for the right one. Harry was so focused on his work that he never heard the creeping spy softly close the door and stalk up behind him.

"I've caught you red-handed this time Potter," Harry jumped and spun around. "Have a distraction made and while I was out you though you would just help yourself to my personal storage?" Snape slowly stalked towards Harry, he was drawn to full height and towered over the fifteen year old.

"Never been one for personal boundaries, have you Potter? Snape spat. "What were you looking for this time? More lace wing flies perhaps? Taking a dip in the lake and need another handful of Gilly Weed?"

"Please Professor," Harry began, trying to explain himself.

"Save your excuses for Umbridge," Snape growled. "Fortunately you will not escape punishment this time…"

"But you don't understand!"

"I understand better then you give me credit, Potter," Snape sneered.

"Snape! I'm not here for myself! I'm here to help my fellow students."

"Quite the hero, aren't you Potter?"

"Please professor, hate me all you want and report me, but please just let me help those I got in trouble. Please, as a professor do what is right for your students." Snape studied Harry for several long moments.

"What do you need? Snape finally asked. Harry sighed.

"For our punishments were use those quills," Snape nodded. He knew what quills Harry was talking about. And he knew they had no place in a school. "She has us writing for hours. The longer we right the more the wounds will scare. Umbridge forbade Madam Pomfry from helping us. Please, first and second years don't deserve 'I must follow the rules' carved into the back of their hand. I need something that will prevent it from doing just that." Snape's mask prevented Harry from knowing what Snape was thinking.

"Let me see your hand," Snape finally said taking a step closer to Harry. Harry held out his hand and Snape took it in his. Snape bend down to study Harry's hand, he bent so close to it that his large hooked nose almost touched it. Harry felt Snape lightly run his fingers over the shiny pale words 'I must not tell lies' that were just above the newer, rawer words from his most recent punishment.

"How much do you need?" Snape asked.

"Enough for several first and second years, possibly a few third years even." Snape nodded and turned away from Harry, walking into his storage closet. He came back with three tins. Two were larger then the third.

"Take off that ridiculous cloak and sit down," Snape said placing his good on the desk. Harry did as he was told and laid his cloak on the back of the chair he sat down in. Snape walked up to him and held out the two larger tins. "This will heal the wounds for your first and second years and who ever have felt the wrath of that amphibian." Harry nodded and took then from his professor.

"Thank you," Harry murmured, stuffing the tins in his robes. Snape merely waved off Harry's thanks and asked Harry for his hand again. As Harry slowly held out his hand Snape picked up the small tin and took off the lid.

"This will help with already existing scars," Snape said softly, dipping two fingers into the light blue balm. Gently he took Harry's hand into his own and slowly applied the ointment. When all the balm was rubbed in Snape released Harry's hand. Harry looked down at it in awe.

The back of his hand no longer sported the words that angered Harry every time he looked at them. His hand was unblemished and he couldn't thank Snape enough.

"Do not dwell on it, Potter," Snape said recapping the tin. "No student deserves a punishment like that, especially not one who takes their education into their own hands." Harry felt his ears and face burn with shame.

"I never meant for Dumbledore to get in trouble," he mumbled. "I didn't think it would get that big or go that far."

"No, I don't expect you did," Snape said quietly. "Albus will be fine. He is perfectly capable of taking care of himself." Harry smiled a small smile.

"Ya, I suppose he can, but I just wish he knew how sorry I am this fell back onto him," Harry startled when a hand fell onto his shoulder.

"I can a sure you Potter, Dumbledore is well aware," Harry nodded, standing.

"I'd better be getting back. Odds are the twins are waiting for me right around the corner," he said picking up his cloak, and turning to look at Snape curiously. "Why did you come back? I was guaranteed twenty minutes." Snape smirked at Harry.

"After four years of missing potion ingredients do you really expect me to leave my room unwarded whenever I leave?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. Harry couldn't help but chuckle.

"I've heard about that, who would want to steal lace wing flies or boom slang skin anyway?" Snape allowed a puzzled look to cross is face.

"I have no idea." Harry turned to leave, but stopped at the door.

"Thank you again, professor."

"Your welcome…Harry."

Another A/N: Keep in mind this is only like a 30 minute deal. I didn't put a lot of work into it. R&R's would be appreciated. And if you have any ideas for a story I wouldn't mind taking some requests. My muse thinks its funny to run and hide…


End file.
